tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaku Kazemaru
Gaku Kazemaru (風丸 学 Kazemaru Gaku) is a fan character in the Tekken series who first appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, and is the protagonist of the Perfect Wind fanon universe's Tekken arc. In every game since then, he is available by customizing Hwoarang. Biography Personality Gaku is said to have slightly different personalities in and outside of combat. Normally, he is said to be an easygoing but caring man. In combat, however, he appears to be far more hot blooded and sarcastic than usual, often making fun of his opponents. Gaku is what one would call a chivalrous pervert; he constantly ogles attractive women, but at the same time, he genuinely cares for them as people, and would never disrespect a person based on their gender alone, nor would he hold back against a female fighter solely because she is a woman. Other than martial arts, Gaku is said to enjoy Korean music, dancing, video games, and traveling. Fighting Style Gaku's primary style is Taekwondo, with some nuances of other styles such as kickboxing, Karate, and Jujutsu. Appearance Gaku is a young man of mixed Japanese and Korean descent. He has short black hair with messy bangs, and a lean yet muscular build. In most artistic depictions, however, his hair is often depicted as a dark green, and his hair in the games is said to have a very dark green tint to it. His usual sparring outfit consists of black dobok pants with a black belt, a red t-shirt, and blue sparring pads. His Tekken Tag Tournament costume replaces the foot pads with blue sneakers, and adds a black and white sports jacket. His usual alternate outfit consists of jeans, black shoes, a black t-shirt, and a tan jacket in either a blazer or bomber style, and a pair of aviator shades. Story Gaku Kazemaru was born in Illinois to immigrant parents from Japan, his mother being of Korean heritage. Growing up, Gaku never felt that he fully fit in with either the local Japanese or Korean communities. Some of the tougher kids would bully him for his mixed heritage, which caused much resentment. He would get in fights often, using the martial arts skills taught to him by his father. When he was older, he would get into martial arts tournaments. Though his punching and hand techniques were good, his kicking skills were weak. In response, his mother pressured him to study Tang Soo Do and Taekwondo with her friend, Master Hwang Jaeshin (황재신 Hwang Jaesin). Gaku would form a close bond with Master Hwang, who treated him as he would his own nephew. Gaku would grow to prefer these modern Korean arts to his family's style, though he would still use some of his old style's nuances. During high school, Gaku would befriend a girl named Mirai Satomi, and the two would be longtime friends. Tekken 3 When Gaku was 18, his grandfather Kazuyoshi revealed their legacy as demon hunters and paranormal investigators. Their ancestor, a samurai named Seiji Kazemaru, began a long line of demon hunters after his adventures across the world, and Kazuyoshi himself kept knowledge of demon-sealing ninpo techniques. Kazuyoshi offered Gaku a choice on whether or not he wanted to follow the Kazemaru family's legacy. Gaku initially denied, though he would eventually become inspired to agree after Mirai began to investigate Ogre. He would follow her, and the two would investigate together, behind the scenes of the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. He would become an anthropology student, to further enhance his investigation and demon slaying. He would also join various martial arts extracurriculars, where he would add techniques and stylistic choices to his existing repertoire, including some basic boxing and various forms of karate and kenpo. However his personal style would still largely resemble Tang Soo Do and Taekwondo. Tekken 6 With the Mishima Zaibatsu under his iron fist, Jin Kazama and his Tekken Force had spread chaos across the world. As Gaku Kazemaru was having a brief reunion with his old friend Mirai Satomi after two years apart, their attacks spread to the Kazemaru family's home town in Illinois, injuring Gaku's family and leaving only him fit to fight. Wanting revenge, Gaku and Mirai swore to enter the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament together. In preparation for the 6th King of Iron Fist tournament, Gaku spent some time training with Mirai. The two would later train with Gaku's grandfather Kazuyoshi in the Kazemaru family's ancestral martial arts, while refining Gaku's demon-sealing techniques learned from his father. During the tournament, Gaku would also befriend Vera Vidal, a young Brazilian woman whose village was razed by the Mishima Zaibatsu. The two would form a very brief relationship. However, though it would end shortly after Gaku left the tournament, the two would remain friends. After they left the tournament, Gaku and Mirai left for Egypt to investigate Azazel. They returned home not long after the temple's destruction at the hands of Jin Kazama. Street Fighter x Tekken When Pandora landed in Antarctica, Gaku immediately contacted Mirai, asking him to join her in finding it. Thirsting for adventure, and wanting an excuse to travel with him more, Mirai agreed. Gaku has noted that during their journey, Mirai has been acting much more rude to her opponents than usual. It was said that the two encountered and fought a wandering martial artist named Tang Shou. Tekken 7 The 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament has ended. Jin Kazama has defeated Azazel, and Heihachi Mishima has retaken his Zaibatsu. Gaku Kazemaru continues to excel in his training, while also having started a relationship with his friend Mirai Satomi. However, due to wanting to finish her studies, Mirai declines the upcoming 7th tournament and returns to America, wishing him well. While in the tournament scene, Gaku discover the group of fellow demon hunters known as the Archers of Sirius, led by the Italian mage Claudio Serafino. Believing that he can learn from them, Gaku tries to find a way to get involved with them. His first solution is to prove himself by besting Claudio in the tournament. Character Relationships * Seiji Kazemaru - His ancestor, a renowned samurai warrior, demon hunter, and practitioner of Chinese kung fu. * Kazuyoshi Kazemaru - Gaku's paternal grandfather, and an expert in the Kazemaru family's history and martial arts traditions. Initially hating Gaku's existence as a mixed Japanese-Korean kid, he eventually grew attached to him at age 7 when he and Yuki made amends. * Yuki Kazemaru - Kazuyoshi's son and Gaku's father, who left Japan to lead his own life instead of clinging to his family's old traditions, and also as a response to his parents' initial disapproval of his relationship with a Korean woman. Though an expert in the Kazemaru family's martial arts, he was often easygoing, and skimped on his training. * Park Seongmin - His mother, a Korean immigrant who left her family to lead her own life, free of traditions or family ties. * Hwang Jaeshin - A Taekwondo master and friend of Gaku's mother, who trains Gaku during his childhood. * Mirai Satomi - His close friend and training partner throughout most of high school, with whom he would reunite shortly before the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament. She is implied to have feelings for him, though he is largely unaware of them. By the 7th King of Iron Fist Tournament, she would become his long-term girlfriend. * Ogre - After learning of his family's legacy, Gaku would join Mirai in investigating the legend of Ogre. * Vera Vidal - Gaku's short-term girlfriend, who he would meet during the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament. Their relationship ends very shortly after the tournament, but the two remain friends. * Azazel - Gaku investigated Azazel after the sixth tournament. * Kento Hirata - A clone of his biological ancestor. The two have never met. Gallery Gaku T6 P1.jpg|Gaku as he appears in Tekken 6 Gaku T6 P2.jpg|Gaku's P2 costume in Tekken 6 Gaku TTT2 P1.jpg|Gaku as he appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Gaku TTT2 P2.jpg|Gaku's casual outfit in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Trivia *Gaku is a direct descendant of fellow fan character Seiji Kazemaru. His hair color with a green tint is a reference to how Seiji's hair color is depicted in Soulcalibur. *Gaku's preference for kicks is a reference to Soulcalibur, in which most characters utilize kicking in addition to their weapons. In Soulcalibur IV, his ancestor, Seiji Kazemaru, uses a sword style with a focus on kicking. There also exists a style in Soulcalibur III called "Grieve Edge" which utilizes some techniques resembling Taekwondo. Category:Characters